Interior Fractures
by Wellice
Summary: Bella is broken and in trying to fix herself, she has earned quite a reputation. Harlot, village bike, slut, whore, she's heard it all. Can Edward look beneath the surface, find the cracks and smooth them over? AH OOC Rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1: A Rose, a Pool & a Hot Girl?

"I arrived just fine mom. There's nothing to worry about. It's not like I haven't moved before" I fiddled with the shiny new silver key on my keychain as I listened to the inane babble spilling out of my mother's lips on the other side of the line.

"No, it's not like that at all. It's quite nice actually. I'll sent you some pictures when I'm unpacked." I took my time strolling up my new path to take in the sight of the house, stopping at a rose bush just two yards away from the front door. It was already quite cool for mid-September but there were a few pale pink roses that were still blooming in the bush. I pulled out one of them, being mindful of the thorns, admiring its beauty.

"There's no need for you and dad to come down. I just need to settle in is all. I spend most of the summer with you two anyway, I don't need another weekend." I joked as I padded the few steps to the door and stuck the shiny key in the lock. I opened the door to feel the rush of a gust of wind.

"Crap! No, nothing mom. I have to go, I'll speak to you another time. Okay, love you." I hung up and dropped my phone into my pocket, placing the rose on the window sill by the door. I walked towards the back of the house and into the kitchen to find that the French doors were wide open.

"What the fuck?! Jasper is such a jackass!" Jasper was one of my best friends. In fact, the house belonged to his late grandmother who passed away last spring. We were starting our second year in university and opted for living just off campus rather than another year in the dorms. It'd make me sound like a dick but it's kind of convenient. Don't get me wrong, grandma Hale was hella nice and she made a bitching apple pie but living in the dorms was hellish and I never got a decent nights sleep.

Jasper's parents were renting the house to us, to make sure that we still knew how to earn a living and paid bills and rent and shit. Be it very cheap rent for this house in this part of the neighborhood. I'm grateful and stuff but god, their son was an idiot! Jasper arrived two days ago and I bet he came in, dropped his shit off, opened the French doors, jumped into the pool fully clothed, had a swim, came back out, dried off and drove into the city to max out and hasn't been back since. All without shutting these damn doors.

I walked out into the yard, pass the patio furniture and down the wooden front steps towards the pool, all the while being extremely thankful that the yard was surrounded heavily by woods, so no one could see that the doors were wide open and just walk in and steal all our shit. I crouched by the side of the pool and stared into the ice blue water. Kinda tempted to jump in as well but opted for wading my hand through the water instead. The water felt nice and refreshing after my long drive and the splashing sounds of the mini waterfall was really relaxing.

I got up with a groan and padded back up the stairs, thinking that I would reward myself with a swim after unpacking my stuff. I grabbed a glass in the kitchen, filled it with water and downed it, apparently more parched than I expected. Clicking my neck, I rinsed the glass, refilled it then walked back towards the front door. I dropped the glass onto the sill beside the door, picked up the rose and placed it into the water.

Timeless.

It was beautiful.

I walked out towards the van leaving the front door ajar. The van was on loan, it was cute, white and covered with yellow smiley faces. I jumped into the cab and was reaching for my messenger bag when I heard heavy foot falls and murmurs from across the street. I looked to my left and the first thing I saw was a black Harley Davidson. How did I not see that before? It was a nice ride, I have some cool neighbors and maybe this is a chance to meet them. I twisted my neck to look past the Harley and further back towards the path where the murmur came from and felt my mouth drop open.

This guy was massive, I was 6" 1 and he must be at least 5 inches taller than me. He was wide as well and looked like he was about to break out of his t-shirt. He suddenly turned to his side and I caught a glimpse of a petite brunette. I couldn't even see her behind burly guy, that's how big he was. She was… Hot. Like, smoking hot. She had dark brown hair swept over her left shoulder, a heart shaped face and a small pointed nose. She was wearing these really tight grey skinny jeans and an even tighter white tank top that had a two inch rip down the front that accentuated her curves.

Just when I was appreciating the view like the ass that I was, burly man pulled hot girl towards him and started macking on her. He was gripping her by her hips and blatantly ramming his tongue into her mouth, but hot girl wasn't so responsive. Burly guy's hands slowly inched upwards dragging her tank top along with his ascend, revealing her toned stomach.

I was hit by a strange pang of jealousy and I scolded myself as I don't even know this girl.

But I want her.

Fuck.

Burly guy's hand dipped under hot girl's tank top and I could see the outline of his fucking massive hand trace the curve of her breast. She was ready to push him away but then his thumb pressed into her pebbled peak. She sucked in a breath and relaxed as he continued to circle her nipple. Burly guy whispered something into hot girl's ear and I saw her shudder, whether with anticipation or disgust I don't know but I hope it was the latter.

Burly guy continued to explore with his mouth and fingers and I found myself getting angrier and angrier by the second. It was really irrational but I felt like he was pushing way too far and it should be my lips and my hands on her. He kissed her on the lips once more; it was more tender than before, then crouched and fucking bit her nipple. Fuck, was I seeing red. Then he turned, waved and jumped onto what was apparently his hot ride, the Harley rumbling as it started. Burly guy rode into the mid-morning sun unaware that he had turned me into an envious baboon.

Hot girl stared after burly guy and ran her hands through her mess of hair whilst eliciting a huge sigh. She turned and I thought she had seen me but her eyes carried on past the van and she was now staring at my new home. From my vantage point I could see that her nipples were hard and fuck, so was my cock. She continued to stare for another half a minute and I just sat here like a perv, staring at the sliver of skin revealed after burly man fucked around with her tits. Wondering what the ink on her hip, just above the waistband of her very low rise jeans says.

After a short while, hot girl straightened out and smoothed down her tank top, turned around and padded up her drive.

Did I mention that she was barefoot?

Fucking cute.


	2. Chapter 2: A Boy? A Man? Morning wood?

I woke up to the sound of a dying engine, spluttering to a stop, coming from outside my window. Cracking my eyes open I was assaulted by streams of bright light. I half groaned half yawned and propped myself up on my elbows, blinking. I looked to my left and stared at the male form lying next to me, covered up to his forehead with my now-not-so-clean starch white sheet, pitching a tent with his morning wood. Darn sheet hogger, he was all cozy and covered up, whilst on the other hand, the sheet was only covering one of my legs.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Bending my knees so my feet were on either side of my body, I placed my hands between my thighs and stretched my back, pulling at my tense muscles. I looked outside my window when I heard the slamming of a car door and spotted a new additional vehicle to my street. It was a van, covered in yellow spots of all sizes. It made me crack a smile. Then I saw a figure walking on the pavement past the van and onto the path of the house that's directly across from mine.

It was a boy.

A man?

I struggle to get my terminology right even though I am two decades old, but this guy saunters up the path without a care in the world. He was wearing a grey sweater, dark fitted jeans and some brown tarnished boots. He had a mess of strange coppery-bronze hair that he was combing his fingers through as he talked on the phone.

I stood up to watch him, taking a step closer to the window for ever step that _he_ took, further away from me. When I got to my window seat I realize that I was still mostly naked. I flushed and turned away from the window quickly, staring at the boy in my bed.

"Gosh, we must have put on quite a show last night." I mumbled and scolded myself for not shutting the curtains.

I looked around the room and took in the mess we had created last night. Failing to find my bra, I picked up a white tank top that was close to my feet and shrugged it over my head. My nipples were pebbled from the cool morning air and it was obvious in this thin layer but I got over it and turned back towards the window. I kneeled on the cushions on the window seat and resumed my neighbor watching.

He had stopped at the rose bush and was fingering the blossoms, tenderly stroking the petals with his thumb. He then proceeded to yank at one of the stems and I winced at how he was manhandling the plant and also because I didn't want him to cut himself on the thorns.

After he removed the flower, he turned to open the door. Then I saw his beautiful hair ruffle in a breeze and his back tense. He swiftly put his phone in his pocket and ran into the house, slamming the door shut. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and realized that one of my hands was gripping onto a beaded cushion and the other was touching the glass window.

And I felt hot. I was imagining that head of hair in between my legs and I felt my toes tingle in pleasure.

_What am I doing? I don't even know this guy. He could be butt ugly for all I know. I've only seen his back and not even a decent profile! Neighbors are off limit anyway. It would make living too awkward._ I thought with a frown.

I got up and walked to the other side of the bed and yet again, stared at the boy. He's not what I usually bring home. Not a stray from the bar or someone that I was unlikely to cross path with again on the course.

I tapped his morning wood twice and he moaned.

"Wake up Jacob." I said as I pulled on the jeans that I was wearing last night.

"Hmmm…?"

"I need you to go, I have company over soon and I need to get the house cleaned up." I lied, well, not exactly. I do have plans but not till late afternoon. I just really want some alone time and basically for him to get the hell out.

"Whaaa…?" He replied dimly.

I gathered his clothes and threw them on his torso. "Come on, I haven't got all day." I said with a gruff.

Jacob swiped the clothes that I just threw on him, along with the sheet that covered his naked body onto the floor and pulled me on top of him by the waist. His erection was pressing against my thigh and I suddenly felt like I was about to heave. His hands moved downwards and he started kneading my ass.

"Let go!" I shouted as I slapped and pushed against his broad chest. Whilst he held me even tighter, making it look like I was doing some sort of yoga position, using his naked body as a yoga mat.

"Hmm, you weren't this feisty last night." He said with a grin, one that he probably thought would get all the lady juices flowing but just made me a bit queasy at that moment.

"It 'cause I'm not drunk on four beers and half a bottle of wine." My tolerance for Jacob black is low. I've had to put up with him for a large portion of my life and I've grown to be so very sick of him.

"Right, but you know, we've got some unfinished business." He said as he pressed two fingers against the seam of my jeans in between my legs. I tensed as I swiftly rolled off him.

"Get dressed." I said as I headed into my en-suite bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror as I gripped onto the granite counter. My hair was a mess on my head, especially at the back.

I shouldn't have gone that far with Jacob last night. He was only weeks away from being 18 but it still seems wrong. I don't doubt that he's had sex before, in fact, from what I remember; I'd say he was quite a talented boy. Jacob was probably the youngest guy who's ever seen me naked and that fact makes me a bit uneasy. I've always known that he had a thing for me and in a way, I've always led him on. I don't know what he sees last night as, but I used him and I feel a bit ashamed about it, only because it _is _Jacob Black. I wouldn't about anyone else.

I sighed and begged myself to stop thinking about it. When I walked back into my bedroom, Jacob was no where to be seen. I walked downstairs and saw him standing by the opened front door. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Walk me out?" He asked sweetly.

I sighed again and walked behind him. There was a slight breeze but the sun was out. It was a really nice day, and I couldn't wait to spend it rotting inside my house.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Talk about what?" I said as I studied the van across the street. The yellow spots were actually smiley faces. I smiled.

Catching me by surprise again, Jacob grabbed my waist and kissed me. Hard.

"Us." He said against my lips.

I really wanted to say that there was no us, but he had already forced his tongue between my lips and I didn't want to talk with a mouth full of tongue. My arms were flaccid beside my body and I was just hoping that this kiss would be over soon. But Jacob's hands danced along my sides until his thumbs were pressing against the underside of my breasts. I lifted my hands to push his away but gasped as his thumbs pressed violently against my nipples. My body arched towards him as he continued to tease the tightened peaks, circling and twisting.

"You like this?" He whispered in my ear as he pinched my nipples really really hard, it wasn't nice anymore, it hurt. "I'm gonna come back and finish what we started, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your own name. I can't wait to feel your pussy convulsing around my big cock. And you know how big it is, you've had it in you mouth." I shivered at his words, tempted to take him up on the offer.

He kissed me one last time on the lips, then leant down to take my right nipple into his lips and surprising me by biting it, making me hiss.

"Cya, Bells." Jacob said as he backed away from me. He lumbered to his precious bike and waved back on the way, then he climbed on and gunned it. Riding further and further away, making a ruckus as per usual. I let out yet another big sigh and gripped onto the hair at my scarp.

I can't give in to him. I've never had sex with anyone that I didn't even like. Jacob's just a temptation; I could even easily say that I despise him. I only kept him with me last night because I didn't want to be alone.

I turned towards the other side of the street to look at the house that sat there. It was nice and I can still remember the few times that I'd been invited over when I was young. There was a kind elderly couple that lived in it, but when I moved back last month, the house was empty. It was sad really, I still have very vivid memories from being in that house, even more so than my own.

Suddenly feeling a bit nostalgic and gloom, my eyes travelled down towards my bare feet, they felt cool against the pavement. I wiggled my toes as I straightened out my tank top, contemplating painting them after a shower.

I spun on my heels and headed back inside. Wondering if I should make something for the new neighbor, to make him feel welcome?

Maybe a good old apple pie?


End file.
